Of Blood and Silver
by auserei
Summary: The bizarre dolls had been disposed of, but Undertaker had escaped. Looming about an abandoned cemetery, Grell comes to find his quarry, but which rabbit is really being hunted? UndertakerxGrell(which means yaoi), and not just the fluffy stuff. Blood and gore, violence, some strong language, and adult themes galore. I do not claim the characters, just the story.


I knew it would only be a matter of time. The shinigami dispatch and a demon butler to boot, all after little, old me, ihihi. Eventually this rabbit was to be found and hunted once more, and I reveled at the thought. They were all so much fun last time, I almost hoped they would come find me again. Now, here he is, stalking as quietly as possible in those pretty little heels. Who would have thought it would be the impulsive, red reaper to find me first? Oh what fun this will be, so many ways to play with this one and so little time. Decisions, decisions, but it seems my time is up. Such a devious stare sent my way as he spots me out of the corner of his eye. The hunt is on.

"You! You still owe me for what you did to my face. Some gentleman you turned out to be, but I have no one to get in my way this time. You're all mine and I am going to have my way with you." Grell gives a seductive wink but his seriousness never leaves his eyes.

With a grin he comes at me, his noisy device whirring just inches from my face. Like so many times before, I nimbly avoid his advances, his death scythe always coming close but never quite making contact. I giggle as the frustration grows evident on his face. My my, what a short temper this miss has, but it is so amusing to watch his flustered self swing time and again at me to no avail. Perhaps I should not be such a tease, but this one always has brought out the worst in me, ihihi. I suppose I really should behave though, if I am to work him up into too much of a fuss my plan will probably fall through. I have a feeling neither of us would want that.

"My humblest apologies miss Grell, I assure you, I was not aiming for your face. I would never wish to mar such beauty." I smile sweetly at him, my eyes glinting with the hints of moonlight that peer through my currently thin veil of bangs.

"Oh can it! You think I am going to fall for those wicked charms of yours? No matter how hot you may be, I refuse to let you get away with this." he huffs in my direction before thrusting the machine at me once more.

I duck beneath the device, my hair hardly managing to escape unscathed. "I see, you do not have faith in my sincerity then?" I stifle a giggle.

"Sincerity? After everything you have done you expect me to have any faith in you whatsoever? What shinigami in the right mind would dare to meddle with the dead? Those bizarre dolls were an abomination, they went against everything we stand for!" he shouts with another swing and miss.

"Ihihihi and whoever said I am of the right mind dear? No matter, despite our misunderstanding in what I wished to achieve with those wonderful creatures, I did not lie about my intent or any other topic that was discussed. I admit to not telling the whole truth at times, but not once did I sputter a lie." I return with a smirk.

That stalls the passionate miss, though only for a moment. At a loss for words he charges at me once more, the lovely red now fueled by rage. He grunts and mumbles to himself as he continues to fail at landing any blows. I smile as I bide my time, dodging one strike after another nearly effortlessly. I must admit though, it seems there is something more driving him this time. I may be able to evade him with ease, but his focus is much sharper than before, now if only he could settle his nerves and put it to good use. I wonder to myself if I had said that aloud, as shortly after, Grell seems to shift his demeanor and I am soon being put to the test. I draw my own scythe to fend off a downward slash from the miss before speaking up once more.

"Well now, it seems you do fair better without distractions. Tell me miss Grell, what is really driving you to fight so hard, hm? Surely there is more to this than harming your delicate face and bending the rules? If I do recall, you also seem to have a problem with regarding authority ihihi." I smile sweetly once more as I catch the younger one off guard.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he huffs, failing to conceal a blush, "I am simply here to teach you some manners."

"Manners, is it? Such as you stripping me down and stuffing me in a pot of salt?" I giggle as his blush deepens. "Ah yes, I thought you would remember that."

He draws his death scythe from my own and takes a couple of steps back before returning. "Of course I remember that, a lady hardly forgets the sight of a bare man before her. I am just surprised your face is as tantalizing as that body." he stands in a daze for a moment, staring through me rather than at me. "That doesn't matter though, I cannot let you get away with everything just because you're so..." and he fails to finish his sentence, biting his lip instead.

I giggle at him, receiving a glare in return. He quickly snaps back to reality and runs at me one last time.I do believe I have played around long enough, now it is time to show miss Grell just which one of us was the rabbit this whole time. With a smirk I step to the side, allowing his blade to graze my shoulder. His triumphant grin takes place, those most unusual dagger like teeth gleaming brilliantly, but the smile soon fades. With him now well within range, I grip his wrists tight, squeezing them until her relieves his grip on his scythe. My own soon lies beside it as shock and horror soon take over his once smiling self.

"Now now miss Grell, do not fret, I do not intend to hurt you...much. Rest assured though, I will be the one having my way with you." I offer a wide smile to the gasp I am given in response. "Such a pity you did not take the time to admire the view, this is a rather lovely spot."

In response to my statement, Grell turns to gaze at his surroundings. As I thought, shinigami these days are nowhere near as attentive as they should be. It really is a pity, this is one of my favored spots. The moon light settles well over the crumbling tombs and headstones that lie about. Vines and overgrowth of other sorts bring color to the otherwise dull grays of stone. It has been some time since anyone was buried here, the deceased truly left at peace. Tonight though, there will be a disturbance the whole yard will be aware of, of that I am sure. Patience truly is a virtue, and mine has payed off. Miss Grell no longer has the strength to struggle free, wearing himself out during our little spat. He attempts it regardless, though I am certain it is an act to some degree.

He goes so far as to snarl at me, enticing another giggle before his temper flares. "Let go of me you dirty old fart! What makes you think I would ever want the likes of you." his rant continues on but I ignore it. His protests do him no good as I lift his lithe form and carry him to one of the nearby tombs. "Wait, you were prepared for this?" his complaints come to a halt as he eyes a familiar coffin lying within the center slab of the small structure we now stand in.

"Not exactly my dear. I simply collected a few things from the shop before coming here. I expected to spend a bit more time in this place before revealing myself, but you beat me to it." I reply.

He looks at me a moment before a sly smirk crosses his face. "What's this now? No payment for questions this time around?"

I return his wicked smile before speaking, "Oh, miss Grell, you will be paying for those questions shortly."

His smile fades as I lay him within the coffin. Tendrils of red hair cascading over the sides of the casket, letting them flow down to the cold stone beneath. Such a lovely sight this reaper is, the slender body allotting plenty of room for me to kneel above him, enjoying the simplest touch of his skin as one finger traces down his face and neck. I watch as he shivers at the touch, reacting to the long black nail gliding over his flesh and causing some minor goosebumps to rise. A pleasant sight no less, but nowhere near satisfactory.

With another smile, I am quick to remove his treasured coat and unfasten the buttons of his vest. He continues to struggle weakly, his facade failing him as my nails run up his exposed arms, teasing him before returning to my work. I strip him of his vest and undershirt with little hesitation, taking in the sight of the body this lady works so hard to keep. His efforts are certainly not wasted, his soft skin contrasting with the hard muscle that presents itself to me. I lick my lips at the sight, watching his sly smile return once more from the corner of my vision.

"I am surprised you can enjoy the view without your glasses." he chuckles in my direction.

"Oh, I have learned to see in other ways dear. It is amazing what one can accomplish when given little choice." I return before ghosting my fingers over his stomach.

His smile shrinks down as a subtle sigh escapes his lips, lids fluttering gently as my lips soon follow suit. As my nails tenderly trace his contours, his body arcs and trembles with the slight touch. I cannot help but smile against his warm skin at his reactions, admittedly surprised to have him caving under such simple caresses. I listen intently to every sigh, moan, or plea that quietly leaves him, his volume rising as I nuzzle gingerly at his collar bone.

"Oh my, it seems I have found the pretty lady's sweet spot. Whatever shall I do with such information, ihihi." my wicked grin makes him shudder, though, from being disturbed or delighted, I am not sure. His eyes look at me in a haze, his all important glasses gradually falling down the bridge of his nose. "Let me show you just what I meant earlier dear" I chuckle as I remove the spectacles and place them to the side.

"HEY! What are you doing, I need those." he whines, his arms fumbling about aimlessly in a feeble attempt to find what he has lost.

"Trust me on this dear, when you learn to focus on your other senses, they can be just as useful. Now relax, and let me show you just what I mean." I whisper softly in his ear, coaxing yet another gasp from those painted lips of his.

I return to exciting his flesh with teasing touches of varying sorts. I encircle a nipple with one finger as I nip playfully at his collar bone, tempting his body to rise from the purple silk cushion below. Another delightful moan leaves him as his body offers itself to me. His breath begins to quicken, becoming shallower with every spark I send across his flesh. His leg rises between my thighs, the knee rubbing a bit harshly at my groin. My my, so impatient miss Grell is. It seems I will be the one giving the lesson on manners this evening, good things come to those who wait ihihi. It seems making him wait will be rather difficult though.

His enthusiasm grows as he grabs at fist fulls of my hair, tugging away in an attempt to urge me further down his body. My hand flows over his thigh, barely touching the fabric of his pants and enticing a whimper from him as those big green eyes look down at me, begging for a bit of mercy. How could I possibly say no to such a lovely face? I smile in return, though he seems unable to notice as he continues to pull at the few strands of silver he has managed to keep a hold of. I chuckle slightly at his helplessness as I work to undo the fastenings of his pants, nibbling at his hips as I pull them down. His body bucks at me in reaction and I smile again as I follow down the inside of his now bare thigh. With my lips focusing on the one and my hand coasting along the other I turn after a moment to nuzzle at miss Grell's evident arousal.

Grell looks down at me with a pout, "What about you? You have not managed to so much as take off your coat."

"Oh goodness, I suppose I was a bit wrapped up in playing with you. Would you care to do the honors miss Grell?" I say with another giggle.

"How can I do that, I can't even see thanks to you." he scoffs at me.

"Do you not have four other senses dear? At the very least you know how to use your sense of touch, that has been made rather evident, ihihi." he blushes at my statement before I continue, "You seemed to have found my hair with little effort."

With a moment of hesitation Grell's hands timidly reach out to grasp my coat, fingers trembling on the buttons in a failed attempt to undo them. With a sigh, I take his hands in mine and guide him, still allowing him to lead the act. With some frustrations, Grell manages to strip me of all but my trousers and boots, my black clothes mingling with the pretty red of his own, tossed aside on the floor. He offers tender licks and kisses over my now bare torso, something of which I know he has longed for since that incident with the salt jar. His hands roam all over, seeming unable to touch enough of me at once. I smile down at him as he takes in my body so eagerly before running my hands over him once more. My nails scrape not so gently down his back and I feel his voice vibrate against my neck before he proceeds to bite down with those jagged teeth. With a groan, I pull him tight against me, taking a grasp of his firm ass and nibbling roughly on his ear.

Before long, I find myself contending for control, miss Grell putting up quite the bit of effort to turn the tables and take me as his own. Try as you may dear, you will not outdo me, I have far too many tricks up my sleeve and many more years of practice ihihi. His efforts fall short after he manages to relieve me of my pants, his distraction allowing me to take hold of his weeping member and taunt it with a couple of long, slow strokes. He soon falls back into the casket with a groan, allowing me to continue what I had started. I waste no more time as I run my tongue from the base of his cock to the very tip, licking away his salty excitement before taking the head whole between my lips. I allow it to rub along the ridges on the roof of my mouth, causing him to moan and buck a bit in response. With my hand twisting in one direction and my head in another, I rise and fall at a steady pace, following the rhythm of his pulse beating on my tongue.

In minutes I hear him panting heavily and his red nails bite into the skin of my shoulders, causing me to groan as I am painfully reminded of the flesh wound I allowed for all of this. Far too gone to notice it, Grell calls out time and again, hardly breathing well enough for all the commotion he makes. I can feel the tension in his muscles as his volume rises dramatically, nearly loud enough to wake the dead as he yells my name moments before the heat floods my mouth. After a few spurts that cause him to shudder, he collapses with a sigh and mutters bits of nonsense under his breath. It takes a moment for him to catch up to reality, relaxing after some time and smiling up at me tenderly.

"That was...fantastic. Who would have thought you could please a lady so." he chuckles lazily.

"Oh, but certainly the lady does not think we are through? Ihihi, I take that look as a yes. Oh no, my dear, I said I would have my way with you, and I do not lie." I offer a sadistic smile in his direction as another worried look crosses his face.

Before he can respond, I wet my fingers and gingerly rub the ring of muscle I so look forward to enjoying. He wiggles a bit hesitantly beneath me but cannot hold back another sigh as I massage his anus, one finger soon slipping right in with ease. His body fights it for a moment, but I have a second finger eased in shortly and take care in stretching the tight walls that try to swallow those fingers up. All the while, he returns to his lustful state, making those lovely sounds for me all over again. I hush those tantalizing calls with a kiss before I angle us both properly. Grell's legs now wrap around my waist and my own arousal presses at his entrance. With a slight push and a groan from my counterpart I ease my way in, holding still until his body accepts me.

"Oh, uhhhnh Undertaker," Grell huffs, "by all means, don't be afraid to hurt me a little."

I smile at him. "Is that so? Well then, if that is what the lady truly desires, I am happy to oblige."

I am a man of my word ihihi, and I hardly offer him time to react before I am delving deep into him, giving him what he thinks he desires. His flushed skin soon exposes tiny beads of sweat as he tries his best to breathe between each moan and cry I force from him. The blush that fills his face is almost as deep a shade of red as those lovely strands of hair. He reacts even more aggressively to every stroke of my finger or flick of my tongue as I drill myself into him at a feverish pace. The wood of the coffin creaks, but I hold faith in its sturdiness, not wanting to halt my ministrations. The sight of his entire body begging where his voice no longer can sends fire through my veins, causing me to pump even harder into him and trigger that small bundle of nerves that makes him scream despite his now hoarse voice.

Nails tear down skin, a deep red flowing shortly behind as blood seeps from the fresh wounds. Drops of red soon frame the passionate lady as it drips from my back and shoulders. Grunts and growls are the response, my own nails digging harshly into his thighs and tearing their way up as I pull myself even tighter against him. Searing heat overrides the pain as we mark each other, both of us dancing on a razor's edge, sure to tip at any moment. I watch his eyes roll before his body rises up to me once more, his seed spilling yet again. It coats us both, mingling with the droplets of blood as it settles on our abdomens. Isn't that lovely, how the white and red blend to such a lovely shade of pink. With his release, his body grips me tight, causing me to spend my own load shortly after with one final thrust and growling my counterpart's name. Such a mess we have made, and it is beautiful. Regardless, I am a gentleman, and cannot leave a lady in such disarray. With the mess managed, I cradle the lady in my arms, both of us happily spent.

I wake in the morning, sore and hardly able to move. Rolling over to reach for my silver haired lover, I soon find myself alone in his large coffin. My fingers nudge my glasses and I am quick to put them on, realizing he and his possessions are nowhere in sight. Damn that conniving, old fool, and I fell for it! Can he blame me though? Expect a man who spends each day fiddling with bodies to know just the right places to touch. I hold myself at the thought before convincing myself to get dressed. I best think up a story quick, I highly doubt William would be happy to hear I let Undertaker go for a one night stand. No matter how great a fuck he was, I don't think William would understand. Then again, it may coax him to give me yet another of his shiver inducing, cold stares. Ooh I am such a wicked lady sometimes. I find my death scythe waiting for me just outside of the tomb, a little paper coffin tied to the handle and the words 'Au revoir, mon cherie' written in the worst handwriting I have ever seen. "Je vais être en attente" I say with a smile, hoping he is nearby to hear me. Not expecting a response, I turn and leave, the memories of last night sure to flood me for days to come.


End file.
